


Got Your Back

by FieryArtemis



Series: Everyday Kids, Heroes of Paris [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryArtemis/pseuds/FieryArtemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The villain had Ladybug in her sights. Chat Noir wasn't about to let anything bad happen to his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be horribly out of character and definitely alternate universe when the show begins airing. Written mainly using my own headcanons for the characters as there is very little canon material... and the material that I have is in Korean and I'm horribly language challenged. *Sob* Based on the promo image in which Chat/Cat Noir is taking a blow for Ladybug from a baddie on rollerblades.

He saw her coming from a mile away, zipping around on her roller blades and coming closer and closer to Ladybug. Chat had no idea what Ladybug's costume was made out of. He never really asked her. He imagined it was durable enough to take a few blows but stretchy enough to allow her movement. Definitely not the kind of material that could withstand the hard hitting blows that the rollerblading bad guy...er girl... was throwing out. His costume was padded leather and thick on his chest and back. He could take the blow. It would hurt really, really bad of course but he would survive.

Ladybug wasn't paying attention. She had her back turned to the villainess and was yelling at civilians to stay back. Chat Noir was moving before she could even register he was on his way. "Ladybug!" he called out in warning as he stretched his hand out to her. 

Ladybug whipped around and saw exactly what was coming her way. Her eyes went wide in fear and panic. 

The next few seconds slowed down to feel like minutes to him. The rollerblader of doom turned her head to look at him. They made eye contact. There was a wicked gleam to her eye as she smirked at him. Chat glared back, accepting her challenge. Who was faster? Him or the akuma? Easy answer...

It was him. There was no other choice really. 

Chat Noir curled his hand into a fist and pulled a bubble of bad luck into being. He launched it at the ground between Ladybug and the villainess. A crack in the ground widened into a pot hole. The rollerblader had to swerve momentarily to avoid it and it cost her precious seconds. Chat Noir spent them wisely. 

He launched himself into the air, closing the last few feet between him and Ladybug in an instant. His arms wrapped around Ladybug's waist. He pulled her tight against his body in a protective hug. Sadly he had to forgo his usual flirty remark because of time restraints. 

The rollerblader of doom's blow landed on his back. Hard and sharp pain rippled up and down his spine. It was like someone had taken a baseball bat to him and swung with all the strength of an Olympic weight lifter. It knocked the air right from Chat Noir's lungs making it impossible to cry out in pain or groan as he fell forward. Somehow he managed to twist himself off to the side so that he didn't land directly on top of Ladybug. Actually, that was probably her own good luck coming into play.

"Chat!" she screamed in horror.

Chat Noir tried to say something to let her know he was okay, or would be. Once he got his breath back at least. Unfortunately all he could manage was a pitiful moan that made him sound worse off than he actually was and a vacant stare up at the sky. Ladybug bent over him, slapping her hand against his cheek lightly a few times to try and bring him out of what she must have thought was a daze. Then she disappeared out of his line of sight. From his peripheral vision, Chat Noir saw her stand up again and curl her hands into tight fists. He imagined that she was staring down the villainess with that dark look that was only reserved for akumas and baddies. The one that sent weaker men running. The one that said "I'm dangerous, and you don't know just how dangerous."

"You are going to pay for that." Ladybug hissed at the rollerblader of doom. It vaguely occurred to him that she had been laughing at her success in falling him but it stopped abruptly when Ladybug spoke. It was also abundantly clear that Ladybug was also going to kick him once she realized that he was okay and just had the wind knocked out of him. Better start thinking of something good to say. 

Ladybug gave a yell before charging head first at the villainess. Numbly, and as he began to breath easier again, Chat Noir picked his head up off the ground. The rollerblader of doom didn't really have a chance. Ladybug swung at her with ferocity that someone her size shouldn't have. The rollerblader of doom skated backwards and tried to pull some fancy moves to avoid Ladybug. Where ever she went though, Ladybug followed. 

When Ladybug pulled out her red and black spotted weapon, a yo-yo that they'd agreed never to call a yo-yo because it wasn't cool enough, the rollerblader of doom's eyes went wide. "I've had enough fun for the day. I'm out of here!" she yelled before spinning around and skating off at full and inhuman speed.

Chat Noir closed his eyes and laid his head back on the ground. He'd have to finish recovering from his blow as he chased after Ladybug and the rollerblader. With a massive effort and a grunt, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Mon dieu, this is going to be harder than I thought." he mumbled under his breath as pain started to reverberate across his back again.

"Chat! Don't push yourself!" Ladybug told him as she knelt by his side. 

Chat Noir twisted around to look at her in surprise. Then instantly regretted it as another twinge of pain flared up from the movement. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "Go after her. I'll be right behind."

"No way! Not when you're hurt. Lay back down!" Ladybug told him vehemently as she forced him back down.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" he protested as he tried to wiggle away from her. He gave a wince and bit through some of the pain.

"What do you mean you're fine?" she snapped. "Quit trying to sit up!"

"I'm not trying to sit up. I'm trying to stand." whined Chat Noir as he successfully managed to regain his feet. Ladybug was looking at him in confusion. "Look, I'm fine. It hurts but it isn't anything that I can't handle okay. I promise."

"You nearly passed out!" snapped Ladybug.

"No..." Chat Noir grinned a bit sheepishly, "I had the wind knocked out of me."

Ladybug's look turned icy. Someone help him! She'd been really worried about him. He'd scared the daylights out of her. This wasn't going to end well for him. "Can you kill me later after we've taken care of the rollerblader of doom?" he asked nervously.

"Forget her! I thought you were hurt!" Ladybug yelled, throwing her hands out to the side in exasperated anger.

"You can kiss it better if you want." the knee jerk flirting came before he could stop it. Ladybug gave him a dead stare.

"Really Chat? Really?" she grumbled.

He blushed and apologized, "Sorry. Not the time... and that one was really bad."

Ladybug gave a heavy sigh. "Yeah, just a bit. C'mon. Let's get out of here."

"Which way did she go?" he asked.

"Let's just leave her for the time being. She's probably long gone by now anyways. We'll catch up with her later I'm sure." Ladybug told him as she shook her head. She was probably right. Besides, he'd rather recover before having to go back after the villainess. It would be better to fight when he didn't feel like his spine was bruised. It most likely was but that was besides the point. They headed for an alley way and away from onlooking civilians. 

"Why did you jump in front of me and take the blow anyways?" Ladybug asked. Her voice was so quiet that Chat Noir wouldn't have heard it without his feline hearing. She was sulking if her arms crossed over her chest gave him any indication.

"I didn't know if your suit could take the force. I thought it would be safer if I got hit instead of you." he admitted just as quietly. He kept walking but Ladybug stopped suddenly. Chat Noir turned around. She was rooted to her spot and staring at him with a look that was hard to read under her mask. 

Aw man! He’d done it again. Chat Noir had gone and made Ladybug feel uncomfortable. Again. The deal to take off the stupid ring was to get Ladybug to kiss him. It helped that Chat Noir liked Ladybug, a lot. She didn’t like him the same way though. He respected that. He tried so hard to not drive her away with creepiness and weirdness yet he was constantly doing stupid things like this. Chat Noir wanted his curse lifted but not at the expense of his and Ladybug’s friendship. His stupid cursed bad luck. Why couldn’t he ever do anything right?

Then the look passed on Ladybug’s face. A soft smile replaced it and Chat Noir felt all his panic wash away. Ladybug laughed a little but then got serious. “You could’ve been hurt badly Chat.” she told him. “Don’t do it again.”

“Your wish is my command ma chère.” he replied brightly. It was a lie. They both knew that. Chat Noir would always protect her if she needed it.


End file.
